


character.

by ayane (orphan_account)



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF, ひかりふる路 | A Passage Through the Light - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Basically Porn, F/F, Its not strictly rpf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ayane
Summary: it starts one lazy Monday afternoon when everyone is gone and its only them practicing  their lines in the room. aasa’s antoine is in love with maximillien, there is no doubt about it and men are weaker than women. daimon’s maximillien likes control and power more than anything. so they fuck, whenever they want to, whenever the characters are slipping out of control. And in that moment, they are just two men, caught in a revolution





	character.

**Author's Note:**

> This has RPF elements but they never fuck as themselves and they stop because of a we-are-not-our-character realisation. If you hate it don’t fucking read it, but I find the idea of actresses being so in character that they’d lose common sense quite interesting
> 
> (they fuck in character, the character names and pronouns are used, but there’s also mentioning of them irl but they never do anything sexual when their names are used)

“Nozomi san? I’d like to talk to you about something, can you stay behind?” Daimon turned to see Aasa, still in her slightly oversized costume. “Let me clean this up first…” She gestured towards the wipes on the table. “No. It has to be now…Maximillien.” 

“I’ll be there in a minute. Same place as always?” Daimon threw her coat onto her shoulder. “As you wish,” Aasa smiled like a fox before stalking off, her hips swaying more than they usually would. Daimon stared, there was something so odd yet so intriguing about the way she was after a particularly good show.

She navigated the familiar route past everyone else’s changing tables. If the others had seen a pattern forming, they hadn’t shown it. They knew better to, everyone had grown up with stories of their upperclassmen doing… whatever helped them enter character. Finally arriving at the store room, she took a deep breath before entering, willing herself to reenter Robespierre for the third time that day. The room was dark, with just a thread of light coming from under the door. 

“Antoine.” He could make out that other man was lying on a sofa bed. They’d chosen this room specifically for what it stored. “My Maximillien,” Antoine rose from the bed to stand before the light of his life, his lover, his everything. He cupped the other man’s face with a gentleness he reserved for nothing else, letting their lips touch. “I missed you.” Antoine whispered. “It’s been a week, you’ve been so busy.” 

“I had the tv segment and…” Daimon started before Aasa put her finger her finger to her top star’s lips. “Shh rules are rules. You are Maximillien, and I am Antoine. We’re here because we need this and no one can give it to us.” Daimon nodded in understanding. There was a line they wouldn’t cross. 

Suddenly, Maximillien darted his tongue out to lick the finger on his mouth, then taking advantage of Antoine’s startledness, grabbed his wrist, pulling Antoine so close that he could feel his friend’s warm breath on his cheek. He put his mouth to Antoine’ ear. “I want to fuck you. But first, I want you on your knees.” 

Antoine shrugged his coat off, and got on his knees. Fumbling slightly, he tugged the other man’s belt off, then his pants, revealing a pair of white lace underwear. 

“Really?” Aasa looked up at Daimon who looked almost guilty. She coughed before weakly mumbling, “I tried to get your attention on stage today, and clearly it worked.” 

“You’re such a fucking idiot” Antoine said. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, burying his face between Maximillien’s legs. “You smell so good,” he said, licking a wet strip across the slight dent on his underwear. The lace darkened under his tongue, and he could feel a hand on his head, gently pushing him away. “Don’t do that…” Maximillien made out, before Antoine wrestled his wrist to the bed, pushing him deeper down. The shorter man heisted his leg up onto the sofa, shifting until he was sitting directly across his lover’s hips. “Do you really not want me to do that hm?” He smirked, tracing a finger across Maximillien's throat. “Because if you don’t want me I can leave.” Antoine pouted, the tiny mole on the side of his face moving with his dimple. The corners of Maximillien’s mouth couldn’t help but tilt upwards by the slightest bit. 

“What.” Antoine looked almost offended, and what a pretty sight it was, with his ponytail loose and his lipstick smudged, sitting on him with and grinding into his crotch. “Nothing, just thinking of how cute you look like this,” Maximilliensuddenly sat up and flipped Antoine over by his collar, suhc that their positions became reversed. “You’re so pretty I can’t believe I’m the first man to ever think of defiling you.” he whispered into his ear, and Antoine whimpered, turning over to offer the pale curve of his neck. “Oh no, don’t think that you can distract me, you said I don’t want you? I’m going to prove exactly how much I want you. I want you so much, Antoine, I want to be inside of you, I want you to scream my name and I want to fuck you so hard that all you can remember is how to mouth my name.” Maximillien smiled, before letting his hand wander and slip into the other man’s pants. Antoine moaned and arched into his hand, grinding against the tip of Maximillien’s fingers before they were abruptly taken out and shoved into his mouth. 

“I can’t believe you got wet from just licking me,” even with one hand, he made quick work of Antoine’s belt, tossing it aside and pulling his pants down along with his underwear. Antoine mumbled in protest, so he shoved his fingers deeper down into his throat. “I can’t believe you’re so pretty down here too,” Maximillien cocked his head to the side, taking a proper look at his lover as said lover’s cheeks flushed. 

“I want to taste you.” Maximillien gotoff the sofa and knelt down, putting his face to his lover’s crotch and letting his tongue explore until he felt that small nub. He circled his tongue around it, enjoying the way Antoine trembled underneath him. “Do you like it, hm?” He teased. Antoine nodded. “Do you ever think about whether I do this with everyone else that follows me? I’m sure you’ve seen how pretty most of them are, Mary-Anne, or if not of the female persuasion, Georges also looks like a man who would show me a good time. Do you ever wonder why I do it with you?” After a long pause, Antoine whispered, “Yes.” 

“It’s because you love me the most,” Maximillien leaves feather light touches on his lover’s clit, leaving Antoine arching upwards to desperately prolong his touch, gasping and panting as his hips thrust upwards. “You love me enough to let me do this to you.” Antoine could feel the other man’s fingers moving downwards from his clit, rubbing his own slick into his skin as something slender slipped into him without a warning. He clenched, tightening his hole around the finger. “You’re so tight, baby I need you to relax so I can stretch you out.” Antoine breathed deeply and relaxed, before letting out a pained gasp as Maximillien slipped two more fingers in. “It’s too much,” he whimpered. “Relax, it’ll be fine baby, don’t you want me to be inside of you?” Antoine nodded. 

He could feel it leaving him, and he relaxed, before he was full again, his lover’s fingers straining at the thin skin of his opening. He felt them curl up to touch that sweet spot in him, and with the slightest touch it felt as if jolts of electricity were pulsing through him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. He moaned as Maximillien roughly fucked him, touching him again and again as he became wetter and wetter. “Say my name,” Maximillien whispers into his ear. “Maximillien,” he answers softly. Then suddenly Maximillien is gone, his fingers and his panting. 

Aasa opens her eyes. “I shouldn’t be doing this.” She is not Maximillien anymore. “You’re in a lower position than I. I’m taking advantage of you, both ways, you’re supposed to look up to me in real life and during the show.” Before Aasa can say anything, Daimon is gone, the smell of her shampoo still lingering on the younger woman’s skin.


End file.
